Elmo's World/Sound Effects Used/Alphabetically
FLIGHT OF THE BUMBLEBEE (RIMSKY-KORSAKOV) (Heard once in "Bugs.") *H-B BING, CARTOON - VOCAL BING (Heard once in a low pitch in "Shoes.") *H-B HICCUP, CARTOON - A COLLECTION OF HICCUPS, HUMAN *H-B ZIP, CARTOON - HIGH WHISTLE ZIP OUT (Heard once in "Weather.") *H-B ZIP, CARTOON - LOW WHISTLE ZIP OUT (Heard once in "Birthdays.") *HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Children Laughing (The Diddy Laugh)/Hollywoodedge, Giggling Two Childre PE131001/Hollywoodedge, Two Young Kids Giggle PE143501 (Heard once in "Farms", "Families", "Ears" (twice), and "Skin.") *Hollywoodedge, Air Horn Blasts Truck PE079601 (Heard once in "Transportation.") *Hollywoodedge, Ascending Trumpet CRT044901 (Heard once in "Drawing.") *Hollywoodedge, Baby Laughs GigglesS PE144701 (Heard once in "Feet", "Bath Time" and "Eyes.") *Hollywoodedge, Baby Laughs VariousS PE144601 (Heard once in "Babies") *Hollywoodedge, Baby Vocals Playful PE145101 (Heard once in "Babies".) *Hollywoodedge, Baby Whines Cries Huf PE145601 (Heard once in "Babies") *Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031902 (Heard once in "Mail.") *Hollywoodedge, Big Single Gulp ie Dr CRT026803/Sound Ideas, GULP, CARTOON - BIG GULP, HUMAN (Heard in "Birthdays", "Food", "Mail", "Farms", "Bicycles", "Wild Animals", "Singing" and "Frogs") *Hollywoodedge, Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 (Heard often in various pitches in "Babies") *Hollywoodedge, Bird Parrot VariousS PE021301 (Heard once in "Pets", "The Sky" , "Doctors." and "Bath Time".) *Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 (Heard once in "Farms") *Hollywoodedge, Boing Box Bing CRT2010806 or Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - CARTOON, CARTOON, 20 VERSIONS, DIGIFFECTS (2nd sound) (Heard once in "Water.") *Hollywoodedge, Boing Wood Twang CRT016301 (Heard once in "Sleep.") *Hollywoodedge, Bugle Short Sputter CRT045601 (Heard once in a high pitch in "Water".) *Hollywoodedge, Car Horn Honk Close Mi CT052301 *Hollywoodedge, Car Horn Beeps High Do PE077201 *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Boing Jews Ha PE163801 (Heard once in "Teeth.") *Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010501 (Heard once in "Cameras", when Mr. Noodle throw the banana up high and then it crashes and a cat meows like that.) *Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601/Hollywoodedge, Cats Fighting Loud Sc PE917007 (Heard once in "Cats" and "The Beach.") *Hollywoodedge, Children Sml Grp Yell PE954901/Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801 (Heard once in "School".) *Hollywoodedge, Comedy Body Fall Msx CRT017301 (Heard once in "Drawing" in a high pitch.) *Hollywoodedge, Cupped Muted Trombo CRT045502 (Heard once in "Dancing.") *Hollywoodedge, Cupped Muted Trombo CRT045503 (Heard once in "Dancing.") *Hollywoodedge, Dog Drinking Water TE014501 (Heard once in "Water") *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Shor AT043401 (Heard once in "Hands", "Ears (in high pitched)", "Weather" and "Noses.") *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043701 (Heard once in "Exercise", "Flowers, Plants and Trees" and "Feet.") *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 (3rd, 4th, and 8th trumpet heard once in "Weather", and the 3rd trumpet is heard again in "Noses.") *Hollywoodedge, Fire Truck Siren Clos PE081501 *Hollywoodedge, Freight Train Close PE064601 (Horn only) *Hollywoodedge, Fst Hvy Metallic Imp CRT017305 (Heard once in "Drawing.") *Hollywoodedge, Gusts Heavy Cold Wind PE031601 (Heard once in “Weather.”) *Hollywoodedge, Hawaii Guitar Slide CRT046601 (Used as a door independently in "Flowers, Plants, and Trees", "Bugs", and "Sky", and heard with Synth Bass Slide up in most episodes) *Hollywoodedge, Hawaii Guitar Slide CRT046701 *Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Wbell Drum CRT031901 (Heard once in "Sleep.") *Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Wcymbal Cr CRT033004 (Heard in a +7 high pitch in "Drawing") *Hollywoodedge, Heavy Bonk Wbass Dru CRT033001 (Heard once in "Drawing") *Hollywoodedge, Honk Hit Cymbal PE940707/Hollywoodedge, Wheezy Honk Cymbal PE941302 (Heard once in "Shoes.") *Hollywoodedge, Honk With Cymbal Crash CRT033005 (Heard once in "Bicycles.") *Hollywoodedge, Human Whistlebecko CRT059206 *Hollywoodedge, Large Splash Or DiveW PE127101 (Heard often in "Hats.") *Hollywoodedge, Lg Metal Wheel Creak CRT053701 (Heard once in "Drawing") *Hollywoodedge, Lightning 08 CloseG SIG012601 (Heard briefly in "Weather.") *Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 (Heard occasionally.) *Hollywoodedge, Med Gauge Horn Sheep CRT044803 (Heard once in "Drawing.") *Hollywoodedge, Musical Boing Metlc CRT016302 (Heard often in a low pitch in "Birds", in a normal pitch in "Sleep", and in a high pitch in "Getting Dressed" and "Open and Close.") *Hollywoodedge, Muted Trumpet Short CRT044801 (Heard once in "Drawing.") *Hollywoodedge, Parrot Squawks Inter TE013301 (Heard often in "Pets," "The Sky" and "Dinosaurs.") *Hollywoodedge, Pig Squeals Grunts Me PE026401 (Heard once in "Farms".) *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 (Heard once in "Hands" and "Jumping.") *Hollywoodedge, Quick Warble Sizzle CRT015502 (Heard once in "Bugs.") *Hollywoodedge, Raspberry Fart Flap CRT050506 (Heard twice in "Drawing.") *Hollywoodedge, School Bell Long Ring PE193201 (Heard once in "School") *Hollywoodedge, Single Frog Croak Cl CRT013001 (Heard once in "Games," "Pets" and "Frogs.") *Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057601 *Hollywoodedge, Small Creak Cork CRT052802 (Heard once in "Mail.") *Hollywoodedge, Train Exterior Persp PE064701 *Hollywoodedge, Train Horn Blow Medium PE064801 *Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 (1st boing heard once in a very higher pitch in "Birds.") *Hollywoodedge, Tumble Boing CRT017306 (Heard once in "Drawing.") *Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052303 (Heard once in "Feet" and "Noses.") *Hollywoodedge, Wet Squishy Impact CRT052603 (Heard once in "Drawing.") *Hollywoodedge, Whistle Wbulb Horn CRT020801 *Hollywoodedge, Whistle Spins CRT058304 (Heard once in "Transportation.") *Hollywoodedge, Whistley Whirl Wjew CRT017601 (Heard once in "Drawing", slide whistle only.) *Hollywoodedge, Wood Crash Large PE113501 (Heard once in "Games.") *Hollywoodedge, Wood Thrush SingingA PE915510 (Heard once in "Games.") *Hollywoodedge, Wubble Wobble Spring PE940704 or Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - CARTOON, CARTOON, 20 VERSIONS, DIGIFFECTS (8th sound) *LINUS AND LUCY (A CHARLIE BROWN CHRISTMAS) (Heard once in "Transporation", arrangement.) *Sesame Street Honk *Sound Ideas, BELL, TRIANGLE - IRON TRIANGLE DINNER BELL: RINGING (Heard twice in "Farms".) *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - BIG, LONG BOING (Heard once in "Books.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - SINGLE TIMP DOING/Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - DRUM RISE/Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - HEAVY RISING HIT (Heard in a wide variety of episodes, mainly in a low pitch, or normal pitch.) *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING or Hollywoodedge, Boing Boink GenericC PE941005 *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - PINGY PLUCK AND SLIDE 03 (Heard once in "Books", "Babies", "Pets" and "Families.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - SPROING 01 *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK 01 or Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Boink Horn 1 SS016401 (Heard several times in various pitches in "Bananas".) *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - DOINK 01 *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - DOINK 03 or Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - PAT'S BILP (Heard once in "Birds.") *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOINK (Heard once in "Games.") *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - TIMP DOINK or Hollywoodedge, Bounce Boing Drum CRT016901 (Heard once in "Balls", "Drawing", "Jackets" and "Families.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - WHIZ, BONKS (Heard once in "Birthdays.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEW'S HARP BOING, MEDIUM (Heard once in "Sleep") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - POING 03 (Heard once in a very high pitch in "Sleep" and "Getting Dressed.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CAT - MEOW, ANIMAL 03 (Heard once in "Pets" and "Cats") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - LITTLE POP (Heard once in "The Sky.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON - CHARACTER TAKE OFF AND RUN OVER SECOND CHARACTER, CRASH, (Heard once in "Bicycles" and "The Sky.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - BICYCLE HORN, THREE QUICK TOOTS (Heard once in "Families") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - PARTY HORN, TWO TOOTS 01 (Heard once in a low pitch in "Doctors" during the montage.) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, MONKEY - CHATTERING, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Bananas.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - ZIP, POP, DONK 01 (Heard once in "Sleep" and "Mail.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, RATTLE - RATTLING, WOOD (Heard once in "Skin", Hippo's teeth chattering only.) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUAWK - SMALL HORN BONK 01 or Sound Ideas, SQUAWK, CARTOON - HIT OR FALL HORN BONK 01 (Heard once in "Transportation", "Hats", "Bananas", "Exercise", "Games", "Getting Dressed" (twice), "Weather" and "Ears.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - SEVERAL RUBBER SQUEAKS, STRETCH (Heard once in "Balls", "Excercise", "Sleep", Families", "Fish", "The Sky", and "Open and Close.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - SQUEAKY SCREW 01 (Heard once in "Hands" "Sleep" and "Getting Dressed.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - BUZZING WOOD TWANG 02 or Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - RULER TWANGS, VARIOUS LENGTHS (2nd twang) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - RICOCHET TWANG 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - WOBBLING TWANG or Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - METAL WOBBLE BOING 01 (Heard once in "Transportation", "Music", "Computers", and "Weather.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FLUTTER WHISTLE: LONG SPINNING WHISTLE (Heard once in "Bugs." and "Wild Animals.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - TRAIN WHISTLE, HIGH (Heard once in "Babies" during the montage) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - QUICK CUCKOO WHISTLE (Heard once in a low pitch in "Bicycles" and heard once in a normal pitch in "Mail" and "Dinosaurs") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZIP - HIGH 01 (Heard once in "Birthdays", "Hands", "Sleep", "Getting Dressed" and "Mail.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZIP - ZING, HIGH 01 (Heard once in "Sleep.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZIP - RISING ZIPS (Heard once in "Sleep.") *Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "Pets", in a low pitch.) *Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 04 (Heard once in a low pitch in "Pets.") *Sound Ideas, CHICKEN - BARNYARD, C.U. CLUCK, SQUAWK, FLAP, ANIMAL, BIRD (Heard in "Farms.") *Sound Ideas, COMEDY - LICKING (Heard twice in "Mail.") *Sound Ideas, COMPUTER, MOUSE - COMPUTER MOUSE, SINGLE CLICK, OFFICE 01 (Heard occasionally when Elmo clicks on the mouse on his computer.) *Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - TONY'S BASS, DRUM AND CYMBAL CRASH, MUSIC, PERCUSSION (Heard once in "Food.") *Sound Ideas, DOOR, BELL - SINGLE RING (Heard once in "Families") *Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Drawing.") *Sound Ideas, FROG, BULLFROG - CROAKING, ANIMAL, AMPHIBIAN 02 (Heard once in "Games.") *Sound Ideas, GUN, RICOCHET - SINGLE RICOCHET, BULLET 01/Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 01 (Heard often in "Balls") *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BILP (Heard seven times in "Balls") *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - FLBONK (Heard once in "Bananas.") *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - HEAVY TIMP RISE (Heard once in a low pitch in "Water.") *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - HOLLOW METALLIC HEAD KONK AND HORN or Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Boink Horn 2 SS016402 (Heard once in "Fish".) *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - HOLLOW HEAD KONK AND ZIP or Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - COWBELL ZIP (Heard once in "Families.") *Sound Ideas, HORN, BULB - CLOWN BICYCLE BULB HORN, MEDIUM SQUEEZES (Heard once in "Bicycles.") *Sound Ideas, HORN, CARTOON - KAZOO PARTY HORN (Heard once in "Birthdays.") *Sound Ideas, HORN, CARTOON - OLD BULB HORN (Heard once in "Getting Dressed.") *Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Bath Time" and "Fast and Slow.") *Sound Ideas, HOP, CARTOON - DOUG'S FUNNY HOP, SHORT (Heard once in "Balls" and "Books.") *Sound Ideas, MAGIC - BABOO ZIP UP/Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHORT BABOO ZIP (Heard once in "Mail.") *Sound Ideas, MONKEY - SMALL MONKEY SQUEAKS, ANIMAL, APE (Heard once in "Bicycles.") *Sound Ideas, PICK, CARTOON - FIDDLE PICK AND RISE, LOW (Heard once in "Computers".) *Sound Ideas, PICK, CARTOON - FIDDLE PICK AND RISE, MEDIUM 01 (Heard twice in "Bells") *Sound Ideas, PING, CARTOON - SMALL STRING PLUCK 01 (Heard once in "Getting Dressed.") *Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK/Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POKE - BIG POKE (Heard once in "Computers.") *Sound Ideas, PLUCK, CARTOON - VAROOP/Sound Ideas, CARTOON, PLUCK - GOOD PLUCK *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - BOW STRING RICCO *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 01/Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - RICCO ZIP OUT 01 *Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - TEMPLE BLOCK RIOT, SHORT (Heard once in "Bicycles" and "The Sky.") *Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - WIND WHISTLE SCAT (Heard in "Games" and "Bicycles.") *Sound Ideas, SEAL - SEAL BARKING, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Dinosaurs" during the montage.) *Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - BROKEN SKID or Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - CARTOON, CARTOON, 20 VERSIONS, DIGIFFECTS (10th sound) *Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOP 04 (Heard once in "Feet.") *Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PIE IN FACE SPLAT (Heard once in "Water", "Bananas", "Bugs" and "Wild Animals.") *Sound Ideas, SPURT, CARTOON - OIL SPURT 02 (Heard once in "Wild Animals.") *Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, CARTOON - LITTLE TWANGY ZIP *Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, CARTOON - LITTLE ZABORK/Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - LITTLE SQUERK (Heard once in "Birds" and "Bicycles" and twice in "Hands".) *Sound Ideas, SQUEEZE, CARTOON - HORN SQUEEZE, SHORT (Heard twice in "Families" and heard once in "Sleep" and "Teeth.") *Sound Ideas, SQUEEZE, CARTOON - HOYT'S SQUEAKY SQUEEZE (Heard once in "Transportation.") *Sound Ideas, SQUEEZE, CARTOON - SQUINCH AND DOONK 01 (Heard once in "Sleep" and "Families.") *Sound Ideas, SQUIRREL - CHATTERING, ANIMAL, RODENT (H-B) (Heard once in "Bicycles.") *Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG (Heard once in "Weather") *Sound Ideas, TELEPHONE, DOMESTIC - OLD DIAL PHONE: BELL RINGING (Heard once in "Bells" during the montage.) *Sound Ideas, WAHEEP, CARTOON - WAHEEP (Heard in "Families", "Fish", "Bicycles", "Ears", "Mail", 'Bath Time", "Horses", "Sleep", "Getting Dressed", "Teeth" and "Dinosaurs") *Sound Ideas, WATER, DRIP - DOUG'S DRIPS, SLOW (Heard once in "Bicycles.") *Sound Ideas, WIND CHIMES - BRASS (Heard in "Jackets") *Sound Ideas, WOLF - LONG HOWL, ANIMAL, 01 *Sound Ideas, XYLOPHONE - BELL TONE: IDEA!, MUSIC, PERCUSSION, TWINKLING 01 (Heard once in "Dancing.") *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - KEEN ZIP OUT *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING IN (Heard once in "Birds" and "Birthdays.") *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT/Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZING - WHISTLE ZING (Heard once in "Hair", "Birds", "Computers", "Getting Dressed", "Mail" and "Jumping.") *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK SLIDE WHISTLE ZIP DOWN (Heard once in "Bath Time.") *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP IN (Heard once in "Pets.") *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT or Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 1 SS016501 *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH or Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 2 SS016502 (Heard once in a low pitch in "Birthdays" and several times in normal and high pitches in "Sleep.") *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHARP WHISTLE ZIP *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHARP ZIP (Heard once in "Getting Dressed" and "Sleep.") *Synth bass slide down (Debuted in "Bicycles." Occasionaly Heard when the door closes in some 2002-2005 episodes. Last heard in "Jumping.") *Synth bass slide up (Debuted in "Teeth." Heard with Hollywoodedge, Hawaii Guitar Slide CRT046601 when the door opens most of the time, in episodes from 2001-2006. Last heard in "Fast and Slow.") *TARZAN YELL (Heard once in "Flowers, Plants and Trees" and "Mouths") *WARNER BROS. TROMBONE GOBBLE Category:Sound Effects Used Pages